All Over Again
by wannabeartemis
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS for EC:Artemis tracks down the mysterious lenses. He learns about the existense of the people. Yet he does not recall Holly, Root, etc. His plan is to seperate the fairys from their gold...
1. Prolouge

All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AF characters. They all belong to Colfer.  
  
Artemis opened his eyes. Ah yes, another day of tracking lenses. He had been searching for over three weeks and still found nothing. Yet he is still trying.  
Artemis went on the internet to continue his search. 'Advanced technology.'He tried that in the search window.  
' Do you want to advance your technology? Call today!  
'the fairy technology has always been ahead of the humans...' Fairies? Thought Artemis. He went to that website just out of curiosity.  
'Enter password' 'Foaly' thought Artemis. But he did not know where this came from. It was like this thought was stuck in the back of his mind. So he tried it  
'Access Granted' Wow, thought Artemis. Maybe his brain had a mind of its own.  
20 minutes later, Artemis knew of the existence of the People(he did not recall Holly, Root, etc., though). He knew what he had to do. He had to make a mysterious offer to give a large amount of money for a copy of the book that every fairy carries.  
Three weeks later, Artemis found a buyer. He was going to Paris to see if the buyer would come through. Artemis was going to literally make these fairies pay for planting lenses in his eyes.  
  
Wannabeartemis: sorry it was so short. Please r&r! 


	2. Getting the Book

All Over Again  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the AF characters  
  
Wannabeartemis: r&r. Enjoy this longer chapter!  
  
LEPrecon is perhaps the hardest rant of the lower elements police. You have to be physically capable, able to hit any target any time, and be quick witted. Not very many fairies are capable of this job. Yet the best LEPrecon is a girlie.  
Captain Holly Short is definitely the best. She has been abducted by a mud man, stopped the B'wa Kell and Cudgeon from taking over the Lower Elements, and retrieved a piece of fairy technology from a madman. Yes, Captain Short is the best.  
  
Holly woke up. She did not want to endure another boring day of work. It had been three weeks since the Fowl mind wipe, and the LEP was always the same. Go to work, listen to Commander Root shout in your face, and come home. A normal fairy would be utterly bored, like Holly. And yet she still forced herself to go.  
"Short! Come here." Commander Root was not in the best of moods, not unusual for him. Holly walked on in the room.  
"Captain, you need to watch the Fowl household to make sure he doesn't regain his memory. I never trusted him when he knew about us and definitely don't trust him now."  
"Yes sir." Holly replied. She was very excited to be going back above ground.  
"I forbid you to intentionally give him back his memories."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Now go ride the hotshots."  
Holly scurried out of the room towards the nearest chute. Tara, E1. Holly wasn't planning to go straight to Fowl Manor. She was going to stop somewhere special.  
  
On the flight to Paris, Artemis was nervous. Would this mysterious buyer fulfill his part of the deal? Is Artemis going to really get the book? He shook his head. Just think about the plan, he told himself. One of his upcoming plans.  
When they got off, Butler looked around. Although he (thought) he had never been there before, it looked oddly familiar. It was like his brain forgot that he had already been there.  
They walked down to the nearest café. To Artemis' surprise there was nobody else there. It was a fairly nice café with colorful pictures. All the writing was in French. It made no difference to Artemis because he was fluent in French just like a lot of other languages. They sat down and waited for a waiter. As usual Butler was very tense and always alert.  
"Parle vu France?" Asked the waiter.  
"We-we," replied Artemis.  
"Want le menu?"  
"Mercay," said Artemis.  
Butler had no idea what was going because he, unlike Artemis, did not know any French. He hoped the waiter would not come over to him and start talking gibberish. She must have read his mind.  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?"  
"No, thank you," replied Butler.  
The waiter left without saying anything more.  
"So. Where is our little friend?" Asked Butler, because Artemis had not told him who or where this person is.  
"He is coming our way now." Artemis picked up the cup of tea that was just brought by the waiter.  
Butler was opened his mouth to say something but stopped, partly because there was a very short man skipping towards them. He looked strangely familiar.  
"Hello Jack."  
"Oh. Is that you, Artemis? I did think I would see someone a wee bit bigger," the little man said.  
"Yes, well my parents are on a vacation right now."  
"Oh."  
"Lets get to business shall we?" Artemis always wanted to get straight to business.  
"Yes. Business. Ok. My brother, Luke, is very stupid. Since I am not willing to just give up my copy of the book, I am sure you can find a way to get his copy."  
Artemis saw that Butler was taken aback by this statement but he wasn't going to tell Butler that he (Artemis) had not told him everything. This man was a fairy dwarf.  
"Take us to your brother. Once I have the book, I will pay you," Artemis told the little man.  
"Sure."  
The man led them to five dwarfs playing basketball in an alleyway.  
"Luke!" He called out. "I want you to meet my friends!"  
A little boy in shabby rags made his shot and then skipped over to them.  
"Hi. My name is Luke."  
"Nice to meet you," Artemis said. "I'll give you five dollars for a little tiny book."  
"Ok. Which book?"  
"The book." Replied Artemis.  
"Oh that book. Sure. It looks boring and I've never read it before. You can take it." The young dwarf handed the book to Artemis.  
"Thank you," said Artemis and he gave the dwarf his money.  
"What about me?" Jack was not going to just let Artemis forget about him.  
"Oh yeah." Artemis paid up and then started to walk back to the airport. He was getting nervous. His first plan was fulfilled. This was going to be easier than he had thought. Now to abduct a fairy. 


End file.
